Falling (in more ways then one)
by xmenforlife
Summary: Isabella feels useless and when Phineas yells at her because he is jealous some crazy things go down. If Phineas hadn't over reacted maybe things would've been different. If Isabella had listened to her girlfriends things would've been different. But of course the romantic at heart and the confused crush make things crazy. Isabella might die? Must read!
1. Jump

**This is my first time writing a Phineas and Ferb story so I hope you like it! This is just going to be a quick one-shot. This story isn't necessarily based on or off of a certain episode. It's just after most of their creations. **

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't really own anything! Like seriously, my parents own the house. I own nothing!**

_Phineas's POV -_

Ferb and I decided only a few minuets ago what we were going to build today. We've decided to build a machine that can pull out your deepest thoughts. Why not? I thought to myself that morning! I always did think that. We needed to make as much as we could before we got to old and our backs started hurting. Ferb has always been more into story telling then I have. Sure I like telling a good ghost story everyonce in a while but as soon as the story was over I'd be building something again. If we had to sit in a house all the time and only tell stories to our grandchildren, well, I wouldn't enjoy that much. I guess it would be okay since we wouldn't be able to build everything ourselves, at least we would get to share our stories.

It was then when I got snapped out of my thoughts. What caused me to look up was a sound I've gotten quite used to.

"Whatcha doin?" Isabella said as she peeked into the backyard. Her eyes were big with curiosity. Tomorrow was her birthday and I was going to make it great! She's my best friend after all!

I told her about our plans. She got excited as usual, but I could tell something was up.

"That sounds amazing Phineas!" She said with a smile. Even though her mouth spoke those simple words that obviously were meant to be happy, her eyes gave her away. The fiery curiosity that had been in her eyes turned into a dry shock sort of state. But it wash't just that she seemed scared.

"What's wrong Isabella?" I asked. Ferb came over and stood next to me at this moment. He had just been looking over the blue prints to make sure everything was okay.

"What? Oh, nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Isabella assured me as her eyes lit back up again and a big smile formed across her face.

I'm not sure if it's fake or not. I'm hesitant, of course, to accept that she doesn't want to go into the matter further but I don't get a chance to think much about it because I hear the trucks pulling in up front. I walk around front to sign the papers just as Buford and Baljeet were walking up the driveway. Well actually Buford was walking, Baljeet was being pulled.

_Ferb's POV -_

Once Phineas left I went over to Isabella and placed my hand gently on my friends shoulder. She looked up and I saw the fear in her eyes that had made Phineas worry. I gave her a look that said 'Something you want to talk about?' She nodded her head in reply.

"You see Ferb, if Phineas happens to look in to my head he'll see my feelings. Girls always have their feelings rushing through their heads! I can't let him see them Ferb! If he see them-" She was cut off by the sound of the gate opening. We both spun around thinking it was Phineas. It wasn't, just Buford and Baljeet.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Buford asked in his rough voice.

I shook my head and gave him the 'shut your mouth and let the girl talk.' look. He did just that and sat down next to us. As he did so he pulled Baljeet down next to him. I shook my head before returning my focus back to Isabella.

"He'll know that you like him." I said to finish what Isabella was about to say.

She shook her head then out it in her hands. "I don't just like him Ferb. I'm sure!" She said quietly.

Buford and Baljeet were shocked. I on the other hand knew this was coming. It just seemed obvious to me. Of course she more then liked him. She loved him, he's her best friend. The one who comforts her when she doesn't feel well. He helps her earn badges and would do anything for her. She comes over very day just to see what he is doing. Why wouldn't she love him? I put my hand back on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Why not tell him?" Baljeet asked.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he just wants to be friends? What if it ruins our friendship. That'd be even worse then being rejected then pretending it didn't happen. I can't tell him not until I'm trying to get my 'be brave' badge, my 'tell a boy how you feel' badge, or my 'just say it' badge!" Isabelle yelled. Part of it seemed sarcastic part of it not so much.

_Phinneas's POV -_

I opened the gate and as I did I saw the gang sitting on the grass next to the tree. They were facing away from me. Freb was rubbing his hand up and down Isabella's back, as if she needed comforting. Buford and Baljeet were exchanging nervous glances with each other. I always found it funny that they could understand each other so much better then anyone else could understand them.

I walked over to them quietly. All of the equipment had been dropped off up front. As I got closer I noticed that Isabella had her head in her hands. It looked like she would start crying any second. I reached out without thinking and placed my hand on the shoulder that was further away from Ferb. I knelt down next to her. When she felt my hand on her shoulder her head shot up and she looked over at me in shock. Had she been crying? I asked myself.

"When did you get here?" Isabella asked, her voice was shaking.

"Just a few seconds ago." I replied. I look up at her face and see her eyes are full of water that threaten to spill out anytime now. She had been crying. I can see the streaks of tear marks more clearly now.

"Did you hear me talking?" She asked me.

"No, why? Did you not want me too?" I asked that before I can stop myself. Sometimes I think she's keeping secrets from me. She seems to tell Ferb and the others everything. She tells me a lot also but I feel like she has that one secret that she just doesn't want me to know. This makes me want to use the deepest thoughts machine on her even more. I know that is probably weird but I really want to know if this secret is about me. If it is then I can fix whatever I've done. I hate seeing her upset.

"Well, I-uh..." She is hesitating and I can see her looking over at the others.

"What is up with you guys? Why are you keeping secrets from me?" I ask before she can say anything else. They others including Ferb look around at each other but none of them say anything. "Fine! Whatever, lets just build this machine!" I am trying to get the cheer to come back in my voice but it's hard to do now that I know Isabella is keeping secrets.

_Isabella's POV -_

I didn't mean to make Phineas upset.I thought it was a harmless question, 'did you hear me talking?' I guess it isn't. I can tell he isn't as happy as he was this morning.

"Phineas?" I ask him. I'm standing right behind him now. He's been ignoring me most of the day. I've never seen Ferb talk more then he has but today was that day. We are almost done building the deepest thought machine and I figure that if I am going to say anything it better be now.

"huh? Oh sorry Isabella. What were you saying? I am aloud to know what it is right?" He asks harshly.

I feel my eyes watering at his mean words. I didn't think Phineas would ever talk to me like that. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe I was wrong about everything.

"I thought- I thought that you-" I can't seem to get the words out now. I keep choking up. My throat is closing over them as I try to say something more. "You know what! It doesn't matter what I thought! If you act like that then I don't want you to know!" I shock myself along with Phineas and everyone else in the backyard. Candace even peaks her head out the window of her room. She was on her phone, probably with her mom trying to get her to come home and see what Phineas and Ferb did.

I finally let the tears fall from my eyes as I turn around sharply, my hair flies around my shoulder and comes close to hitting Phineas in the face. I walk towards the fence of the Flynn's backyard. Ferb comes up to me and starts to say something but I cut him off. I simply hold my hand up to silence him and shake my head. I continue walking and slam the gate shut behind me. There goes my past, everything I knew and loved was in that backyard, all my summers wasted in it. I could've been doing something that would help me in school or I could've been at a summer camp. But no. I had to chase the boy of my dreams. But of course, now I know dreams don't come true.

I march in to my house and slam the door. I quickly run up the stairs to my room and slam that one too. Somehow slamming doors makes me feel a little bit better.

_Phineas's POV -_

I stand there, I'm still speechless. I didn't mean to say what I did. It just happened, and Isabella's reaction surprised me more then anything else. Everyone in the yard looked at me. The fireside girls that were still over had their hands on their hips and gave me a disapproving stare. Ferb shook his head at me with a look in his eyes that said 'could you be more clueless?' Buford and Baljeet exchange glances between each other then would look over at me nervously.

This is ridiculous! I don't know why I would do that! Sometimes I am a real airhead! Isabella should hangout with someone better and nicer to her then me. I look at Freb and I know that he knows what I'm thinking. Ever since I've known Isabella I've been best friends with her. But the weird thing is that when she comes over I get this light feeling in my stomach. Like someone stuck a bunch of feathers in there and they are bouncing around. I get nervous when I talk to her, although no one seems to notice that except Ferb of course. I never knew what that was. Ferb told me I was being clueless since I couldn't figure out what it was. I'd even done tests to try and figure out a logical explanation for it! I don't know why but right now I feel like I know what that feeling is and what it means, although I can't quite put a finger on what it is called. It doesn't take me long to start walking towards the gate of my backyard.

"Where are you going?" Baljeet asks.

"I have to go talk to Isabella." I reply

"Did you figure it out?" Ferb asks form behind Baljeet.

I nod my head, "I think so. I just hope I don't screw this up!"

I turn and open the gate of the yard. I still can't remember the name of the feeling and it's really annoying me!

_Ferb's POV - _

Well this was something I certainly didn't see coming. Phineas has never been good with the love stuff so when he said that he knew what the nervous and fluttery feeling was I got scared that he thought it was something else. Something like a allergic reaction to some food he had been eating. But I know that I have to trust him. As he closes the gate behind him the only thing I'm thinking about is how he's going to get Isabella to trust him again.

_Isabella's POV -_

I've been sitting on my bed writing notes to all my friends, my mom, and Phineas. I know that what I'm doing might be considered stupid. And maybe it is, but I think that I need to move on. I've wasted to much of my life already! I'm going to be 14 tomorrow and I can't remember a single thing that I don't regret. My notes to my friends are all basically the same, 'you guys have been great! I love you! Remember when we did this... That was so fun! I hope you understand and that I am sorry!' My mom's is a bit more personal. And Phineas's... His says,

_Dear Phineas,_

_I know that what I'm doing is crazy and that you probably won't like it. But after what you said to me today I don't think you would mind that much. I wanted to say that you've been the best friend ever! And that I'm sorry all of this happened. I realize now that I wasted to much of my life chasing after a boy when I should've been chasing after my life and myself. You see Phineas, I'm not sure if you noticed but I've had a huge crush on you since the day we met. And in the past year I realized that I loved you. But if you are always going to act the way you did today I realize that I can't do this. You're not the only reason all this is happening. Whatever you do don't blame yourself. Please! I've also felt very down since my dad died and now Pinky is never around. I guess what I'm saying is I'm depressed and lonely. This is a very depressing note if you haven't noticed already. I also don't understand myself and I just feel pathetic and useless. I judge myself everyday and I'm tired of it! Bye the time you get this I will be gone. That's a nice way of saying it! Please make sure my mom knows how much I love her and make sure Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford know as well! I wrote them notes of their own but still! And I want you to know that I've thought about today and realized that even after you said those horrible things, I still love you. I want you to know that I always will. Good bye Phineas_

_Love Isabella_

I put the note in an envelope and wrote Phineas's name on it. That was the last one. They were all spread out on my bed so that they wouldn't be hard to find after I leave. I take a deep breath and stand up. I slowly walk towards my door and open it, I then walk up the stairs to the attic where I open the window that is above the concrete patio. It squeaks loudly as it opens all the way. I step on to the ledge. I look down and hold my breath. I don't know why I do but it just seems reassuring. I lean out slightly and feel the wind blow my hair back and out of my face. I let a tear slip out of my closed eyes.

_Phineas's POV -_

I walk up Isabella's drive way and knock on her front door. There's no answer so I open the front door which is unlocked like always. I walk throughout the quiet house. I run up the stairs and knock on Isabella's door. No answer. I slowly creak it open and look inside, no one is in there. I see a bunch of letters on her bed but not much has changed since last time I was here. I close the door again and think about where she might be. At that moment I hear the creaking of one of the attic windows opening. Good thing those are the loudest windows in the house. I run up the attic stairs and see Isabella holding on to the window frame as she leans out ever so slightly. Her eyes are closed and the wind pushes her hair out of her face. There is a tear trickling down her cheek. I take a few steps forwards, I'm basically right behind her now. Suddenly she shifts forward slightly and her hand isn't holding on to the window frame. I don't think I just act. I reach out and grab her arm before she falls.

"ISABELLA!" I just realized I was yelling her name. I have her arm in a firm grip and there is no way she is going to fall now.

Her eyes fly flutter open and she sees me. More tears break through her eyes. I need to pull her inside I realize. She's light and easy to swing inside. I pull her into a warm embrace.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and my arms are around her waist. I've never really hugged her like this.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine I guess." Isabella says. She is obviously shaken from he near death experience. She lets go of me a moves backwards a little more. She looks towards the open window.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know... I just slipped I guess!" Isabella replied calmly.

"How bout we go down stairs?" I suggest. Isabella nods.

She leads the way down the attic steps. She walks towards her room and opens the door. Once she is inside she sits on the edge of her bed and starts crying.

"It's okay Isabella, You're okay. Nothing happened!" I am trying to remind her that she didn't fall and that she is still alive.

Isabella shakes her head. Obviously the window accident didn't scare her as much as it scared me. She must still be upset about earlier. "Isabella? I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I said what I did. I just didn't like the idea of you not telling me everything! I mean we are best friends and I lo-think that you are great!" Good thing I caught myself before I said what I was about to say. When I was walking over here I realized what the fluttering was called. I also found out it had to do with Isabella. "I'm also sorry about the way that I snapped at you before you left! I don't know why I did that! I think I was jealous that you told Buford and Baljeet about this secret of yours but not me."

Isabella started crying harder once I finished. Did I seriously say something else that was bad?

"I'm sorry Phineas! I should've left sooner. Then you wouldn't have to apologize to someone that is to small to be in your life." Isabella turned around and grabbed an envelope that was marked 'Phineas Flynn' she handed it to me and started crying harder.

I looked down at the envelope and started opening it. I pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. Of course I unfold it carefully so i don't mess anything up. I ran my eyes down the page as I read the neat script. I stopped at the bottom then I read it 3 more times just to make sure I had read it right.

**Ok, so this ended up being a lot longer then I wanted it to be! But thats ok. I'll do one more chapter but I think I'm done with writing for today! Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think about it or what you think should happen next!**


	2. Explanations

**Ok so the second chapter to the supposed to be 'one-shot'! Oh well! I will try to make things a little bit clearer and more detailed in this chapter (it's not as late as it was when I wrote the other one!) so let's hope for the best!**

**Don't own anything! Just thought I'd let you know again!**

Phineas's POV -

I could feel my heart beat quickening as I read the letter for the 4th time. I grasped on to the words crush and love and felt my heart tickle and rise up in my chest like it was going to explode with happiness. Then I went down to the familiar words of, 'I will be gone.' and Good bye'. When I read those words it felt like someone had popped the ballon, that was once my heart, before sit was fully blown up. It felt like everything I'd ever known was getting pushed away.

"Is- is this for real?" I asked Isabella.

She was sobbing now and I knew I didn't have to ask anymore. She was going to jump. If I hadn't been there she would've been dead by now. I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. I put my arm around her and tried to calm her down enough so that she wasn't shaking.

"Isabella?" I asked quietly.

She let out a shaky breath and said, "Ye-yeah?"

"Why would you want to do that? You're a intelligent, beautiful, funny, courageous, and kind girl! You're going to be 14 tomorrow, you're life is just beginning." I said as I hugged Isabella.

She sighed and I looked down at her to see what was wrong. "I-I'm just me Phineas. Even before you turned 15 your life was perfect. You were living the dream. I just- I don't want to get in your way or in anyone else's way." Isabella still had tears running down her face but the shaking had stopped a little.

"Why are you so hard on yourself? You're perfect!" I looked at her pink wall that was covered in pictures of us over the summer.

"I'm not perfect!" Isabella almost shouts before another round of tears hits her.

I stand up and run my hands through my orange hair. I spin back around towards Isabella. I get down on my knees so I can hold her hands and so that she can see me.

"You are perfect to some people Isabella! If- if I lost you, I- I don't know what I would do! You're my best friend! We've been through everything together! I can't lose you Isabella! I care to mu-much!" Oh great I though, now I'm getting all emotional. My eyes were watering up as I looked at the glistening tears on her face.

Isabella's POV -

I listened to Phineas and tried to get myself to stop crying. But it was no use the tears wouldn't stop coming.

"Phineas I don't want you to get sad about all this, it was my choice and I decided I didn't want to be here anymore!" I said once I felt like no more tears could possibly come out.

Phineas shook his head violently. "Why? I don't understand! You- you have great friends and a-a great mother. You have a fun time with the fireside girls! You get good grades! What could possibly be wrong?"

"You just don't get it! Sure I've got that, and I know that there are people that have less then that! Phineas, I am happy when I'm with my friends. But that doesn't mean I don't want to just go home and cry all day. I get good grades because my mother forces me to work very hard! Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. But the pressure Phineas, it's the pressure. I can''t deal with it anymore! I feel pressured to do my school work right, pressured to be a good leader for the fireside girls, pressured to be a nice girl all the time, and pressured to hide my feelings! I can't make a decision on my own! It drives me insane! I can't do it anymore. I- I can't." I say before breaking out in to a fresh batch of tears.

"Isabella." I'm surprised to find Phineas's hand under my chin. He lifts my head up and looks in to my eyes. He is sad, I can tell. "If anything is bothering you, please come to me next time! I can't stand to see you like this. I don't like it when you are hurt."

I stand up to get away from his kind eyes. I make my way over to my closed window and look out across the street. I close my eyes and think for a second. Why can't I seem to make up my mind? I just want to leave, but why can't I? Something is holding me back. I don't want to admit it but I know what, or rather who, it is.

"Phineas?" I ask still looking at the blackness of my eyelids while I face my window.

"Yeah?" I hear Phineas get up and walk over to me. His arm is draped over my shoulder, he is standing next to me now.

"I- I can't go."

I think Phineas smiles. Then he says "You act like that's a bad thing." I'm pretty sure his smile fades and I feel him stare at me. I don't move.

"I kind of want to go, but I can't bring myself to do it."

"Well why not?" Phinease asks, he is clearly confused now.

I open my eyes and turn to look at him. He is a little bit taller then me now that he is 15. "Because of you." I say as emotionlessly as possible.

"Because of me?" He asks. "I don't understand."

Phineas's POV -

Isabella sighs, "Yes because of you! Phineas, you did read that letter didn't you?"

I nod. I think back to what it said, 'By the time you get this I will be gone.' 'Good bye Phineas.' Those were the lines that scared him the most. But then I remember those few other lines that had made my stomach tickle. 'I've had a huge crush on you since the day we met. and in the past year I realized that I loved you.' 'Even after you said those horrible things, I still love you. I want you to know that I always will.' Is that what she meant? She couldn't kill herself because she was in love with me?

"You mean about me? Like that you l-love, uh, me?" I said awkwardly. But I don't move my arm from Isabella's shoulders. I don't think I ever want to let go of her again.

"Yeah." Isabella sighed.

"Isabella? How about I help you? I can help you with your homework and with keeping the fireside girls busy sometimes? I can help you Izzy! If you want to tell me how you feel go ahead and if you get pissed off at someone yell! Be who you want to be Isabella! I'll lov-ike you anyway!" I was so caught up in telling Isabella what I felt and how I could help her that I practically said love. I know that she said it in her note, but I've never said anything like that before. Except to my mom but to say it to Isabella just felt right, that's why I almost said it. But I was scared. I don't know why i am. But it's true.

Isabella stared at me for a minute, I'm not sure if she heard me say love or not. But whatever she heard she chose to ignore it. "You'd help me?"

"All of your friends would! You're the best! They all love you!" I say with a smile.

"I don't know."

"Isabella. You have to stay for tomorrow. It's your birthday after all! It'll be the best party ever! And you'll see how much everyone loves you."

"Fine. I'll stay, you have to help me burn all of these notes now." Isabella said with a small smile. Her tears were drying up and she looked more like the girl I was used too.

"Ok, but can I keep mine?" I asked. That probably sounds weird but I don't really care. I want to keep this note.

"Why? I'm basically just talking about leaving in it!" Isabella says as she starts picking up a few of the letters that had fallen on her floor. She looked tired, probably from all the crying.

"Well, I uh, It's just that you,uh, said that you loved me in here." I said as I held up the note.

Isabella's POV -

On the inside I was still a little bit sad, I was tired and scared. But Phineas had helped some. I wasn't going to kill myself, not at the moment. And that just meant another day for better things to come. Why didn't I think of that before I went to throw myself out a window?

"But why would you want that? It's not very important." I say when Phineas says how he wants to keep the letter because Is said I love him in it.

"Well It's just that.."

Phineas's POV -

Here it goes, "I, uh, love..."

Isabella's POV -

What is he saying?

"You Isabella."

I probably look like I was shocked with lightning. My day had just gone from sad, depressing, and grey to confusing, thoughtful, and shocking.

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I thought you hated me. I couldn't stand it."

"I could never hate you."

"I couldn't hate you either

Phineas smiled at me when I said that.

I stood up and place all the cards on my dresser. I then went and sat down on my bed. I am looking at my hands as I think. Should I really trust this boy again? Is this true love? I still feel the need to leave this all. Is that bad? Am I going to be tempted to kill myself another time? Should I really start telling him stuff that only I know? The truth was I was scared.

"Phineas, I'm scared." There I just said it!

"I am too. I'm scared of losing you and I'm scared that I won't be able to help you." Phinease said softly as he stepped over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Your a life saver Phineas!" I said with delight.

"I'm glad that I was yours. We'll get through this Izzy. We can do this together!" Phineas said sincerely.

I nodded my head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head before smiling down at me and saying the thing I'd wanted to hear since I was 9.

"I love you Isabella."

"And I love you Phineas."

**There you go! My first Phineas and Ferb fanfic! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought about it!**

**I'm going to be working a lot more on my Dead or Alive story, but I do want to write some more one-shots soon (and those being actual one shots!) So we'll see what happens! Thanks for all the support guys! I really appreciate it! Luv ya!**


End file.
